


What I Like About You

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [9]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Reunions, Royal Tank Regiment, The Royal Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes back from deployment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Back, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Number 45: Reunion after a long time apart. For the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange being run by Gathering Fiki :)
> 
> It does contain smut. Like usual. You know these two XD

Ross was beyond excited.

He stood on the wharf at Portsmouth Naval Yard and bounced on the balls of his feet, waiting for any sign of one Lieutenant James R. Hawkins coming off the Dragon. He was standing with an assortment of family members whose loved ones had all pulled the short straw and had to be the skeleton crew for the first three days of victualling and restocking that took place whenever the Dragon got back from deployment. Most of the crew would live aboard for the next two months until early January when she would depart for her extended deployment to the Panama Canal and Caribbean. Then she would be gone for eight long months.

The waiting area near the front parking area was thronged with people, with the next shift coming off and the people who’d already had three day’s leave going back on board. Ross found himself surrounded by families, children and even pets. But he was oblivious to the emotions around him, his heart pounding as he watched and waited for that single glimpse of dark gold hair or a dimpled smile. 

He was vaguely aware of a woman with a very large black and white Bull Terrier coming to stand next to him. The dog sniffed his hand and Ross turned briefly to smile at him then gentled the dog’s soft ears. As he straightened up his eyes connected with the eyes of his owner, a short woman with choppy red hair and warm brown eyes. 

‘He’s very friendly.’ he said and the woman smiled, lighting up her whole face. Her small stature had led Ross to assume she was young, but seeing her more clearly he realised she wasn’t. There were fine lines around her eyes and he found himself wondering who she was attached to. 

‘He’s a bloody terror.’ she said fondly, reaching down and scratching the terrier under the chin. ‘Wait until he sees his dad. He’ll go mental.’ Ross smiled and then turned back to look. This time he was rewarded. Jim was coming through the gate at the end. He hadn’t seen Ross yet, instead he was walking with Sellar and chatting animatedly. They were both in blues, with their bags hoisted on one shoulder.

Ross couldn’t stop the smile that plastered itself all over his face, watching Jim get closer and closer until his heart was beating so hard and so fast it was a miracle that no-one could hear it. But then his scrutiny was interrupted by the woman next to him.

‘Oh.’ she said and Ross turned to see her smiling broadly. ‘So that’s who you are.’ 

‘I’m sorry?’ he asked, a little on the back foot.

‘You’re Ross.’ she said. 

‘Yes.’ he replied, a little astounded. ‘How did you know?’ The woman smiled.

‘Have you seen the way you just looked at him?’ she laughed. ‘You couldn’t be anyone else. Not unless Jim’s found himself a new boyfriend which, judging by how smitten he is with you, would be highly unlikely.’ She shifted the thick leather lead connecting her to the terrier to her left hand and held out the right one. ‘I’m Collette Sellar. And this is Jackson.’

‘As in Michael?’ Ross asked and Collette snorted. He shook her hand, noting the particularly fIrm grip.

‘No.’ she said as if he’d just insulted her. ‘As in Daniel.’

‘I have no idea who that is.’ Ross confessed, grinning. 

‘Christ, Jim is right.’ Collette said. ‘You really do need an education.’ She started to say something else, but then Jackson started barking, his tail starting to whip back and forth until it was almost a blur, and then Sellar was there. He dropped his bag and enveloped Collette in a bear hug, squeezing her around the middle until she squeaked before picking her up into the air and kissing her soundly. Next to him, Jackson was on his hind legs, front paws against Sellar’s hip and whining beseechingly. 

Ross smiled at the overenthusiastic display in front of him. He’d liked Sellar the moment he’d met him and now, seeing him in context with the woman Jim had mentioned just as often, Ross was filled with a strange sort of envy at the obvious love and affection between them. 

‘Hey.’ a familiar and well-loved voice said behind him. ‘You going to say hello to me or watch my CO snog his wife all afternoon?’ Ross’ breath caught in his throat and he turned to look into the sparkling blue-green eyes. He completely lost all sense of where he was, taking the one step that separated him and Jim, both hands going to Jim’s face and bending to kiss him. Jim made a small surprised noise and then Ross felt him melt against him, mouth warm and welcoming against his with his free arm coming up to take hold around the back of Ross’ neck. Ross held on, his senses filled with Jim – his distinctive smell, the feel of his skin under Ross’ palms, the brush of his hair at the back of his head against Ross’ fingertips. And best of all the taste of Jim’s mouth, like salt water and sunshine. 

It seemed to last forever, that single kiss that brought Ross back down to ground, his equilibrium restored once again. He finally relinquished his hold on Jim, their mouths separating, and heard his quick inhalation. When he looked into Jim’s eyes he saw heat there and something else too. Ross knew that it was the same thing reflected back in his own.

‘I missed you.’ he breathed, so low only Jim could hear it.

‘I missed you more.’ Jim replied, and then he leaned back up and they kissed again, the connection between them strengthening with each passing second. This kiss was deeper, Jim shifting so their mouths were angled. Ross felt his pulse stutter and race as Jim kissed him, and then finally the little voice of common sense kicked him in the arse and told him to remember where they were. He reluctantly pulled back and then he realised that they had an audience.

‘Bloody hell.’ Collette looked at Sellar. ‘I think smitten may be an understatement.’ 

‘Told you.’ Sellar grinned. He gave her an affectionate slap on the behind. ‘Now, I need a shower and you in quick succession. Where are we staying?’

‘The usual.’ Collette said, smiling at him. 

‘Great.’ he said, then looked at Jim and Ross, who were still holding onto each other. ‘We going to see you two lovebirds later?’

‘Aye, sir.’ Jim replied. ‘Wouldn’t miss it.’

‘Excellent.’ Sellar said. ‘Tell the girls.’ He looked at Ross, and there was a distinct twinkle in his blue-grey eyes. ‘Captain Poldark, please try not to wear out my Lieutenant too much. We need him for tonight’s festivities. To which you are also cordially invited of course.’ 

‘I am?’ Ross looked back at Jim, who was grinning.

‘Just say ‘Aye, sir.’’ he said. 

‘Aye, sir.’ Ross said to Sellar. 

Sellar roared with laughter and took Jackson’s lead from Collette. 

‘Till later then, gentlemen.’ he said, winking at Jim. ‘Have fun.’ Collette gave them a little wave before linking her fingers through Sellar’s belt loops and walking with him and Jackson towards the car park.

‘So.’ Ross turned back at the suddenly sultry note in Jim’s voice. His lieutenant was giving him a look that was almost unfit for public consumption. ‘Where are we staying?’ 

‘The usual.’ he replied with a smile. 

************

Jim tried to laugh as Ross chased him up the stairs, but it was mostly coming out as breathless giggles. They were back in the Holiday Inn. Ross had even gotten the same room.

They fell through the hotel room door together, bag dropped at the door and kissing frantically, almost tripping over each other’s feet as they headed to the bed. Their low laughter echoed in the room as they tried to strip each other out of their respective clothing as quickly as possible. Ross finally got frustrated and picked Jim up bodily, arms wrapped around Jim’s chest as he struggled to escape, snorting with laughter. 

‘You idiot.’ he said. ‘Put me the fuck down.’

‘Actually, I don’t think I will.’ Ross said, holding on tighter. ‘And you haven’t even fucking noticed.’ Jim stopped wriggling and made a questioning noise. Then he looked down at how he was dangling from Ross’ arms a foot off the ground.

‘Holy fuck.’ he said. ‘You’re holding me up, no problem?’

‘Not a one.’ Ross replied. ‘Just don’t kick me in the shin.’

‘I’ll keep that in mind if I ever have to drop you.’ Jim twisted slightly and tried to look at Ross over his shoulder. ‘This is good, right. If you can pick me up, it’s healed well.’

‘It’s healed bloody brilliantly according to the doctors at Bovington.’ Ross said. ‘And I’m up to ten miles.’

‘That’s really good news.’ Jim sighed. ‘Could you put me down now?’ 

‘No.’ Ross nuzzled his face into the back of Jim’s neck where his collar was all bunched up, loving the feeling of warm skin under his hands and the solid weight of Jim in his arms. ‘I missed you.’

‘You said.’ Jim’s body was shaking gently as he chuckled. ‘But if you put me down you can show me as well.’ Ross sighed and put Jim back down. He turned in Ross’ arms and leaned up, kissing him. His arms went around Ross’ waist, tugging the already undone belt free from his jeans, chucking it on the floor and then undoing the buttons. All the while he kept kissing Ross, tongue teasing until Ross could barely draw breath from how hot Jim was making him feel. He eventually pulled back and looked down, watching Jim’s hands moving so efficiently. Jim’s shirt was rucked halfway up from where Ross had tugged it from the navy pants and so he started undoing the buttons in turn, but he was horribly distracted when Jim slid one hand down the front of his jeans, grasping his half-hard cock through his briefs. Ross bit his lip, stifling the unexpectedly loud moan that escaped him. Jim smiled up at him in unabashed delight.

‘Oh, yeah.’ he said, voice deepening and eyes sparkling with intent. ‘That’s what I want.’ He tightened his hand and Ross gasped, too slow to hold it in. 

‘You do realise you’re not playing fair.’ he said, trying to keep his voice steady. ‘At this rate I’m going to be a wreck before you even get undressed.’ 

‘How about we get that out the way then?’ Jim’s smile was wicked. Ross watched as he got to his knees, eyes widening as Jim wrestled his jeans down around his thighs.

‘Oh, fuck…’ he said and Jim gave him one flash of his blue-green eyes and then mouthed along the line of his now fully erect cock through his briefs. ‘Jesus, Jim…’ He watched as Jim licked at him through the thin cotton and then hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled them down as far as his jeans were. Ross was breathing heavily now, all his attention focused on the point of contact between them and shivering as Jim kissed along his hipbone then bit down gently, making Ross moan. He also had one hand around the base of his cock, and then he leaned in, warm breath washing over the sensitive head and it was followed soon after by the soft touch of Jim’s tongue. It was strange, both of them were almost vibrating with pent up sexual need and yet Ross felt almost like he was the most calm he’d ever been. He didn’t know why, simply that Jim’s very presence had grounded him so well that even though all he’d been dreaming of for the last week was the feel of Jim, his hands and mouth on him, he was still clear headed enough to appreciate what was going on.

But now he watched as Jim took his time, tracing the lines of the head with his tongue. His one hand was just the right side of tight and the other was on Ross’ hip, fingers digging in just enough to make Ross catch his breath. Ross ran his fingers through Jim’s hair and Jim looked up and locked eyes with him, expression far too angelic for someone currently licking his cock. He pulled back, hand stroking just as softly as his tongue had been moving.

‘I’ve been thinking about your cock for two months.’ he said, voice husky. ‘Christ, I’ve missed you.’ Ross was at a loss for words, the look of utter love and devotion on Jim’s face quite taking his breath away. But then the wicked smile was back and the next thing he knew, Jim had taken him in his mouth and was going at it like there was no tomorrow.

‘Oh God.’ Ross managed to get out and then almost bent double as his orgasm rocketed up on him out of nowhere, so strong that he didn’t even have time to warn Jim that it was happening. He came in Jim’s mouth with an inarticulate cry, the warmth and the wetness making it so much better. Jim held onto him, mouth working and fingers digging in as his whole body shook and then pulled off slowly, getting to his feet and heading to the bathroom. Ross heard him spit and then Jim came back out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, the simple gesture hotter than it had any right to be.

‘My turn.’ he said, walking to Ross and pushing him back until his legs hit the bed and he was forced to sit down. Ross looked at Jim and stared as he stripped off the undone shirt, then undid his own belt and unzipped his pants. He was entranced at the play of muscles in Jim’s stomach, the soft pelt of dark gold hair and then Jim pushed his pants down, exposing his hard cock and Ross whined a little. Jim chuckled and stopped just short of Ross’ reach. ‘Do you want this?’ he asked, his voice full of filthy promises. Ross looked up, their eyes meeting and holding the gaze.

‘I want it.’ he answered, his own voice rough with need. ‘Give it to me.’ Jim stepped forward and stopped when his cock was level with Ross’ face. He reached out, hand cupping Ross’ face and the other guiding his cock to his mouth. Ross kept their eyes locked, obediently opening his mouth and taking Jim’s cock, sucking lightly when Jim thrust in ever so gently and then pulled back just enough before doing it again. Jim’s lips were parted, his breath coming is soft sounds as he fucked Ross’ mouth. 

‘Jesus, this is so good.’ he breathed. ‘I want to come in your mouth.’ He pushed back Ross’ hair from his forehead and Ross reached for him, hands on Jim’s backside, fingers trailing down until he could press in gently. Jim moaned and his hips snapped forward as the tip of Ross’ finger went in. ‘Fuck yeah, just like that.’ Ross kept his rhythm as steady as he could, his own cock hard again from the intense sensations running through him. He could taste the salt on his tongue as Jim panted hard, his movements getting erratic as he started to lose it. ‘I’m almost there.’ Ross worked his tongue against the skin, and then Jim’s back arched into a beautiful curve as he threw his head back and cried out, the warm bitterness filling Ross’ mouth. He kept going just like Jim had, drawing out everything he had until eventually Jim stopped shaking. Then Ross pulled off and copied Jim’s earlier action, getting up and walking to the bathroom, spitting the semen into the basin and washing it away. 

When he went back into the room, Jim was on the edge of the bed. He was undoing his laces, the quickness of his hands as he untied the intricate knot beyond beautiful to Ross. He watched as Jim pulled off first one boot, then the other. He got rid of his socks, pants and briefs in one shove and Ross couldn’t help but smile at the efficiency of the movement. Then Jim lay back on the bed, the expanse of naked skin enticing Ross to go over and run his tongue over it. He looked at Ross.

‘Come here, Ross.’ he said, and his voice was still breathy from his orgasm. ‘I want you to fuck me.’ Ross stepped forward, and then took a moment to toe off his trainers and get rid of his jeans,socks and briefs. He went to the edge of the bed and Jim lifted up onto his elbows. He gave Ross a look that burned and very deliberately spread his legs. Ross smiled at him, feral and wanting.

‘Whore.’ he said and Jim’s blue-green eyes flashed in challenge.

‘Your whore.’ he retorted and Ross bit back a moan. ‘Bag, side pocket.’ Ross tore his eyes away from the sight of his wanton boyfriend and went to Jim’s bag where it had been abandoned by the door. He unzipped the pocket, finding the lube, and then went back. Jim was still lying like that, and his eyes followed Ross. 

Ross got onto the bed, kneeling over him and chucked the lube up next to Jim’s head. He balanced on one hand, and used the other to stroke along Jim’s flank, the skin burning under his hand. Jim kept his eyes on him, and then fell back down as Ross bent his head and licked one nipple, dragging his tongue slowly and then flicking it. Jim’s breathing sped up a little and Ross let himself play, first one nipple then the other, free hand moving over Jim’s stomach and feeling strong muscles contracting under his palm. He bit gently and Jim keened, head to the side, biting down on the knuckles of one hand. Ross let his teeth drag over the sensitive nipple and then licked to soothe. He knew Jim’s body as well as he knew his own now, and also just how to drag things out until Jim would be desperate for Ross to take him, to pull him to him and drive home inside the tight heat. 

‘Come on, baby.’ Jim breathed and the endearment did the job it was meant to, making fire flow through Ross’ veins. ‘Don’t make me beg for it.’ Ross moved back up and nuzzled at the warm skin of his neck, biting softly, and let his fingers trail along Jim’s ribs.

‘Why not?’ he said, ‘You make me beg for it.’ He did not expect the sudden feel of Jim’s fingers in his hair, tight and unforgiving. His head was yanked back, and if he hadn’t managed to control himself, Ross was almost certain the sudden pain of Jim pulling his hair so hard and the look on Jim’s face would have been enough to make him come on the spot.

‘That’s because I’m the boss.’ Jim said and the authority in his voice made Ross feel almost dizzy. ‘And you fucking love it.’ He gave Ross’ head a little shake and Ross heard himself whimper in pleasure. ‘Now do it.’ Ross collected himself and reached for the lube, opening it and coating his fingers before reaching down and pressing in where they had been earlier. Jim’s eyes were open and fixed on his face and when Ross looked back at him, he could see that the blue was almost eclipsed by the black. He twisted his hand, fingers sliding deep inside and Jim arched off the bed. 

‘Yes.’ he breathed. ‘Harder.’ The fingers in Ross’ hair tightened and he retaliated by pumping his hand hard and fast into Jim, the warmth and tightness so very good. He found the spot that made Jim go crazy and pressed into it with the pads of his fingers. Jim hissed in pleasure and pushed back into his hand, one arm flung above his head and his hand grabbing at the pillow and the other going to Ross’ wrist, pulling it in harder. His breathing had changed to shameless moans, his mouth open and his voice breaking as Ross took him higher and higher with each thrust of his hand. Ross’ own cock was painfully hard now and he withdrew his fingers as he felt the tremors inside Jim grow in strength, moving on top of him and between the wantonly spread legs. Jim lifted his hips as Ross lined up and then he was pushing in, the resistance so sweet but nothing compared to the sudden opening of Jim’s willing body, taking him in.

Jim locked both legs around Ross’ hips and Ross went all the way in until their bodies impacted. He gasped, head dropping to Jim’s shoulder before collecting himself and pushing up on both hands to hold himself off Jim. 

‘Christ…’ he muttered. ‘You’re so fucking tight.’ He started to move in and out with deliberate slowness, loving the slick heated slide.

‘Come on.’ Jim moaned. ‘Fuck me, Ross.’ His eyes were wide and almost frantic, hands on Ross’ sides with his nails scraping at the skin. ‘I want it hard.’ Ross shook his head, not trusting himself to speak, his hips moving at the same deliberate pace, feeling Jim clench around him.

‘No.’ he finally gritted out. ‘I want to fuck you like this, slow and deep like it will never end.’ He stared down into Jim’s eyes, each thrust linking them together until they were both lost in each other. Then Ross lowered himself down onto his elbows, and Jim let him go. He reached up, both arms around Ross’ neck, their foreheads touching as Ross slowed down further into a deep even rhythm. He knew they could hold each other at the edge for ages like this, and then he crossed the gap and kissed Jim, mouths soft against each other and tongues moving in the same pattern as their bodies. 

He had no idea how long they did this for, but when he finally lifted his head, breaking their kiss, Ross could see that Jim was sweating profusely, thick hair dark with it, and that his cheeks were flushed. He felt a surge of feeling go through him at the sight. This was how he loved Jim best, almost insensible with pleasure and heat, his eyes glazed over and his lips parted as he struggled for breath. And like this Ross could see how close Jim was, his breathing reduced to almost nothing and his body slick and wet underneath him. Only then did Ross speed up, moving one knee to get more leverage as the power of his thrusts increased and Jim shuddered, his voice cracking as he started to fly up the curve. He couldn’t even form words anymore and Ross watched him intently, tracking every sensation on his face until Jim hit the edge and flew off. He came with his eyes open and looking back at Ross with something like wonder, needing nothing but the driving force of Ross’ thrusts and the friction of their bodies to get him there. 

Ross held on for two more and then he let go, Jim’s nails digging into his neck and Jim’s eyes locked on his with his voice whispering ‘So beautiful.’ and watching Ross as he came so hard he saw white lights go off behind his eyes. Then he collapsed on top of him, lungs almost bursting with the exertion. Jim’s hands were stroking down his back, soothing and calming him. 

‘I love you.’ he breathed into Ross’ damp shoulder and Ross closed his eyes, the now familiar feeling of safety and security almost overwhelming him. ‘I love you so, so much.’

‘I love you too.’ he replied and felt Jim’s arms tighten, and knew there was nowhere else in the world he belonged. They lay like that a few moments until Jim gave him a prod in the ribs.

‘You’re heavy.’ he said, although there was no complaint in his voice, only affection. ‘What the fuck has Rose been feeding you?’ Ross chuckled, bracing himself and easing out of him, then rolling to the side. Jim did the same so they were facing each other and Ross extended his arm so Jim could move up against him, head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Jim’s shoulders, the other going to the thick blond hair and pushing it back. He could feel Jim’s sweat and smell that wonderful sea-water smell of Jim’s body at close quarters. Jim’s eyes were blue-green again, clear and still. He looked at Ross and then nudged his cheek with his nose. 

‘We don’t have to go tonight if you want to just stay here.’ he said. ‘They will completely understand.’ 

‘I don’t mind.’ Ross replied, ‘I will go wherever you want me to.’ Jim smiled and Ross brushed one deep dimple with his forefinger. 

‘In that case, I think it’s only fair to warn you that there will be singing.’ he said. ‘And drinking. And probably more nautical puns that you can shake a stick at. It will be unapologetic.’

‘Christ.’ Ross said. ‘Don’t you guys ever switch off?’

‘Not if we can help it.’ Jim said and kissed him.


	2. Past Porchester Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk to the pub.

Ross washed the soap off his face and let the water hit him full on. He was pretty sure that Jim was starting to rub off on him in more ways than one, if the time he spent in the shower was anything to go by. He rubbed both hands through his hair, making sure it was also rinsed clean, then switched the water off and got out, grabbing the towel and drying himself off with brisk movements. Then he heard the sound of Jim’s mobile going off. The song was Uma Thurman which meant it was Billie. He never ceased to find it amusing that Jim took the time to set an individual song for everyone in his phone. He had, however, refused to tell Ross which song he’d set for him, and Ross had not been able to steal it in order to find out either. 

When he walked back into the room, it was to the sight of his boyfriend walking around shirtless in a pair of faded jeans, putting on his watch and with his phone balanced between shoulder and ear. Ross leaned against the wall, towel over one shoulder, and watched Jim while his heart sped up. He was an absolute sucker for Jim without his shirt on and even though they’d spent most of the afternoon fucking like their lives depended on it, Ross felt his body respond feeling the flash of heat through his chest signalling an imminent hard-on.

‘We’re in Room 305.’ Jim was saying. He stopped, took the phone in his hand and laughed. ‘Yes, I can guarantee that we will both be decent. See you in a bit.’ He disconnected the call and looked at Ross, grinning at him. ‘Hey soldier-boy. You planning on going like that?’ 

‘Fuck off.’ Ross said but he couldn’t help himself, going to Jim and putting both arms around him, pulling him close and pressing against him with what he hoped wasn’t completely blatant interest. He leaned in, and Jim put both hands on his backside and held him there.

‘You’re fucking incorrigible.’ he breathed against Ross’ mouth, but Ross could feel that he was getting hard as well. ‘I’m going to fuck you so hard when we get back tonight. Just throw you up against that wall and take you so hard and so deep you’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow.’ 

‘Aren’t you a little short for that?’ Ross couldn’t resist saying with a grin and Jim slapped him so hard on his backside that he yelped.

‘Cheeky fucker. You’re not going to be saying that when I have my cock up your arse later.’ he said and then let Ross go. ‘Now get dressed, the girls are almost here.’ He picked up his blue chambray shirt from the bed and pulled it on. It was creased and soft and worn and one of Ross’ favourites. He watched Jim roll the sleeves up on his forearms and it looked so good on him that Ross just wanted to rip it right back off again. 

Jim went back over to his bag, now lying on the tv unit top and dug around inside before coming out with the leather thong that held Ross’ ring and putting it on. Ross couldn’t help smiling and Jim caught the look.

‘That reminds me.’ he said and went back in, digging around in the bottom for a minute before he came out with something that he casually chucked to Ross. Ross caught it and stared. It was a matching leather thong, the knots the same as the ones that Rose had tied for him, but there was a silver medal hanging from it instead. Ross looked at the fine engraving depicting a woman in armour, her profile exquisitely executed. Her visor was up and chain mail draped from her chin and there was the impression of a sword in front of her, a garland of flowers wrapped around it.

‘It’s St Joan.’ He said and Jim smiled.

‘Patron saint of soldiers.’ he said. ‘I found her in an antique shop in Copenhagen and realised that I hadn’t in fact given you a birthday present or a first year anniversary present so…’ He walked over to Ross, and Ross ducked his head and kissed him when he was within range.

‘Thank you.’ he said. ‘I guess we weren’t really in the right place for that.’

‘Yeah, and a certain stubborn Taurus was refusing to talk to me.’ Jim’s smile was sharp, and Ross felt the twinge behind those words. He knew he’d hurt Jim badly, and it showed every now and then. He reached for Jim’s hand and placed the necklace in it.

‘Put it on me.’ he said. Jim raised his eyebrows. Ross stared back at him. Then he bowed his head and heard a little inhalation from Jim, before he felt him slipping the necklace over his head and tightening it so it sat properly. Ross straightened up and saw a very strange look in Jim’s eyes.

‘Get dressed.’ he said and turned away, and Ross heard a shake in his voice that he’d never heard before. 

It took some concentration but Ross did finally manage to get dressed, and as he was tying his laces there was a knock on the door. Jim went to open it and the girls came in. Ross noticed that Halford had grown her hair out, and that it made her look completely different to when he’d last seen her. They smiled at him, and then attacked him and bear hugged him from both sides.

Ross was a little overwhelmed. He liked both of them very much and knew the feeling was mutual, but this felt a little different. Almost like family.

‘It’s good to see you, Ross.’ Halford said. She gave him a critical look up and down. ‘You look good.’

‘I feel good.’ Ross countered, throwing Jim a little look. ‘Better now that he’s back.’ He got a half smile as reward for the words that had been so difficult to say only three months before.

‘Can we go?’ Preston was bouncing with her usual impatience. 

‘Sure.’ Jim said. He held out his hand to Ross. Ross looked straight at him and took it, linking their fingers and gripping firmly. There was a spark of something between them, and then Jim smiled, dimples lighting up his face. Preston and Halford exchanged a look that was more than a little puzzled and walked back out. 

He and Jim followed.

***********

Once they had caught the ferry to Gosport and walked the ten minutes the castle, Jim took some time to look at the tall man walking next to him, still stubbornly holding onto his hand in spite of several leery looks they had gotten en route. Ross was chatting with the girls about living with rose and they were regaling him with stories of their nights out and the quality of the clubs in Copenhagen so Jim was free to look like he was listening and just think about the two of them. He’d been so happy to see Ross when he came off the ship, an almost giddy kind of high that he’d never ever felt when he’d come home to Greg. But one look at those beautiful dark eyes and that smile that made Ross’ whole face light up and Jim had felt like he had never really loved anyone before he met Ross.

He’d had a lot of time to think about them while he was in Scandinavia, without the emotional trauma of his time in the Philippines to get in the way of analysing what they had. And he knew that he had a knack of overthinking, that it had sometimes killed things before they had even gotten started, but with Ross he hadn’t thought at all. He’d just followed his gut into something that was so strong it had swept him away and before Jim had even known what was happening he’d fallen harder than he ever had in his life, so deep under the spell that Ross had cast over him that he felt like he’d been dumped by a wave, not able to tell which way was up or down and no idea on how to get to the surface of it.

So two months away and safe in the knowledge that Ross was in a secure environment with the person he trusted most in the world to keep Ross safe, had allowed him to get some distance in his head and go through everything that had passed between them in the past six months.

His conclusion was that none of it changed a damn thing.

He would still do everything in his power to keep that beautiful smile in place, to make Ross laugh that deep laugh of his that made Jim’s heart skip, to feel those strong hands on him and hear the hitch in Ross’ breathing when Jim made him get so close that he was almost flying. 

The difference was that now he wasn’t alone in that feeling. 

Ross looked at him and Jim realised that he’d asked him something. 

‘What?’ he said and then was caught off guard as Ross stepped in, hand going to the back of his neck and pulling Jim into a kiss. Jim could hear the giggles behind him and could hardly believe that this was the same man who refused to hold his hand in public or who would once upon a time kiss him behind closed doors. But he also knew that Ross was probably feeling comfortable enough to do this in the relatively deserted courtyard of Porchester castle and under cover of darkness. When Ross let him go, Jim looked at him questioningly and Ross gave the tiniest of shrugs but didn’t say anything. They turned back and continued down the path towards the gateway at the end. The pub they were going to was a street away from the castle itself and a popular one with sailors. It was the pub that Sellar had bought Jim his first beer in when he was sixteen (Don’t tell your mother!), the pub where they’d celebrated him getting his commission and the pub where he’d first told Sellar about Ross. It held a lot of good memories for him and he was pleased that Ross was going with him to see this little bit of his history. 

It worried him that there was nothing like that for Ross to show him. He’d had a few conversations with Rose about Ross, usually while he was out walking the dogs or hiking and Rose had expressed a great deal of concern at how closed off Ross was about his upbringing and his life before he’d joined the army. She’d also reacted very angrily to the fact that Ross’ parents had shown no concern at all for the state their son had been in when he’d first come home and their complete lack of any attempt to contact him. Jim had smiled at his mother’s protective nature, so clearly reflected in his own character. He was also angry with them, but he hid it from Ross as best he could. He had been able to pick up on something about a week before he came back, when Ross had called in in the early hours of the morning with his voice shaking and his nerves shattered all over again. But Jim hadn’t pressed it, although he’d strongly suspected that Ross’ parents had finally gotten in touch with him. That was the only conceivable thing that would have thrown him so badly.

They got the end of the road and the pub. Ross looked up at the name board and frowned.

‘The Slaughtered Lamb?’ he asked. ‘That does not sound very welcoming.’

‘Stay off the moors.’ Jim deadpanned and the girls cracked up behind them at the look of complete incomprehension on Ross’ face. ‘Christ, you really do know nothing, Jon Snow.’ He tugged on Ross’ hand, leading him inside. ‘Come on, let’s go throw you to the sea-wolves.’


	3. Gosport Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night at the pub, and Jim and Billie act a little like children.

Inside the pub was a lot bigger than it looked from the outside. It was packed with people either sitting at the rough-hewn wooden tables or standing at the massive oak bar that ran the full length of the room. Jim took Ross’ hand and pulled him through the crowds being greeted and greeting in turn as they made their way through. The people inside all seemed to know him and Ross had that weird feeling like he was slightly out of his depth and he turned and saw Halford behind him. She smiled and squeezed his upper arm.

They lost the girls halfway to the back when they stopped to chat and he and Jim carried on. When they got past the bar Ross saw a makeshift stage set up. There was a large table there and Ross saw that Sellar was already seated, Jackson lying underneath it at his feet. There were two people on the stage with Collette who was taking her fiddle out of its case and tuning it up. 

‘Go sit.’ Jim said to Ross. ‘I’ll get us something to drink.’ He gave Ross a gentle nudge and Ross went over to the table. 

‘Evening Ross.’ Sellar said, giving him his hawkish smile. He noticed Ross’ hesitation, an instinctive action in reaction to someone of higher rank, and gestured at the bench opposite and Ross sat down.

‘Evening, sir.’ He said and Sellar waved his hand airily.

‘Call me Mark, Ross. There’s no rank here tonight.’ he said. He gave Ross a smile that was conspiratorial. ‘You boys have a good afternoon?’

‘Yes.’ Ross replied with a smile of his own. ‘It’s very nice to have him back.’

‘Maybe it will stop him moping around and refusing to go out.’ Sellar said. ‘He missed a lot of fun evenings by all accounts.’

‘You weren’t out with them either?’ Ross asked and Sellar raised his glass to him.

‘A happy man has no need for other distractions Ross. I have mine right over there.’ He indicated Collette who caught his eye and waved at him with her bow. ‘I wasn’t in the least surprised by Jim’s reluctance to venture out. Jim seldom does when he’s happy. He’s far more likely to stay in and…’

‘Memorise tide variations in the Baltic.’ Ross finished, smiling. ‘I did hear about those in some detail.’

‘He would have been a good hydrographer.’ Sellar said. 

‘Isn’t he good at what he does now?’ Ross asked and Sellar raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Jim is superlative at what he does now.’ He said, his voice serious. ‘That’s how I knew what was going on between you was at breaking point. He started losing focus on the job and that has never happened, not even when the shit hit the fan with Greg.’ 

‘For what it’s worth I am well aware of what an arse I was being.’ Ross said, and Sellar shook his head. 

‘You don’t need to say anything. I think anyone would be a liar and a fool to even try and understand what you went through out there. Yes, I am very protective of Jim and I wanted to come back here and knock some sense into you, but I also wanted to knock sense into him as well. Still, you’re back together now and that’s what counts.’

‘Thank you for saying that, Mark.’ Ross said. ‘I still feel like I should be crawling over broken glass for what I did to him. He’s been so great about everything, and I was so…’

‘He loves you.’ Sellar interrupted him. ‘That’s why he hung in there and flew back and took so much time off that he won’t have a holiday for the next year. All because of that one little fact. The only thing I ask is you prove that his faith in you is not misguided, that you love him as well as he loves you.’ He sighed. ‘Rose vouches for you and that’s a big plus in my book. I liked you when I met you, Ross. I still like you. But I love Jim like my brother and so you have to understand that he will always be my first concern.’

‘So long as you are okay with the notion that no-one will love him more than I do.’ Ross said. ‘And that I would rather let him go free and destroy any chance of me ever being happy again than hurt him like I did before.’ He said it sincerely and Sellar seemed a little taken aback by his tone. He looked at Ross searchingly and then his face creased in a wide smile.

‘I can see why Rose likes you so much.’ he said. ‘And I would never expect you to do that. Firstly, Jim would be inconsolable if he lost you again and quite frankly he’s an unbearably moody bastard when you two are at odds. Secondly, I think that you two have done your time, and you’ve come out the other side stronger and together. That counts for a lot. You are both your own man, but you two make a good team. Just like me and Collette. And it’s good having someone who can watch your back.’

‘Especially when that someone is him.’ Ross couldn’t resist casting a look over his shoulder to where Jim was standing with the girls at the bar. ‘I am very fucking lucky.’ 

‘I’ll drink to that.’ Sellar said and rained his glass.

*************

‘Jesus Christ.’ Halford said. ‘I think that we should give Ross a medal when tonight is done.’

‘He’s fine.’ Jim said evenly, but he was very pointedly not looking at the little conversation going on at the table. He’d known it was coming though and wanted to leave it to them with any interference from him. 

‘Sellar is wearing his ‘I brook no shit’ face.’ Preston reported. ‘Maybe you should go and save him.’

‘I don’t need to.’ Jim said. ‘Ross can fight his own battles without needing me to run in and rescue him. I’ve done enough of that for the time being. Besides he needs to give Sellar the reassurance that he’s not to fuck me over and leave me a snivelling mess on the parlour floor.’ The sarcastic bite in his voice was just enough for the girls to realise that he wasn’t completely joking.

‘Jim.’ Preston said. ‘Are you seriously leaving Ross to his fate?’

‘Yes.’ Jim handed over the money for the round he’d just bought, picked up his and Ross’ pints and looked straight at her. ‘He can afford to sweat for a bit.’

‘You are just evil.’ she said, but her voice was admiring. ‘Why the fuck didn’t you behave like this with Greg?’

‘Because he wasn’t worth the fight.’ Jim said. ‘Ross is.’ Then he headed over to the table, leaving the girls to exchange glances and bring their own drinks as well as the refill for Sellar. 

Sellar and Ross had stopped speaking when they got to the table, but Jim could pick up the residual tension easily enough. He could also read the easy smile that Ross gave him, which told him that whatever had passed between them had been concluded in a positive result. He handed Ross his pint and sat down next to him. Sellar caught his eye and Jim knew his CO and friend well enough to see that Sellar was satisfied. The girls joined them and the table fell into an easy conversation about their respective plans for Christmas and the upcoming Gun Run which was going to be held in two weeks at the Open day at HMS Collingwood. Jim leaned back in his seat, letting the others do most of the talking as usual and put his hand on Ross’ thigh under the table. Ross gave him a sidelong smile and Jim knew he was okay.

There was another round of drinks and a large quantity of pork scratchings. 

‘So, this Gun Run.’ Ross asked. ‘When exactly is it?’

‘Two weeks Saturday.’ Sellar said, brandishing a packet of scratchings in one hand. ‘And we have the finest team this year. Billie, I hope you told Alec that we are going to kick their arses.’

‘Alec’s team won last year and Mark took that as a personal affront.’ Jim laughed. ‘This year we’re hoping to wipe the smug smile of the Defiant’s team.’

‘Bloody right we are.’ Preston snorted. ‘He’s been fucking impossible.’

‘To be fair babe, you were just as bad when we won the year before last.’ Halford said, leaning over and wiping away a sheen of pork scratching grease from the corner of Preston’s mouth. ‘And this year I do believe it’s your turn to get Alasdair so we should win.’

‘Alasdair’s kind of a lucky charm.’ Sellar explained when Ross frowned in question. ‘Alec and Billie have to share him though, so this year he’s our cheerleader. Hopefully we will see you there as well, Ross.’ he said. Ross grinned and looked at Jim.

‘I am very much looking forward to it.’ he replied. ‘Jim’s been going on about how good it is to watch and so I’m going to drag a couple of the boys along with me.’

‘That’s right.’ Preston said. ‘Carter and Holmewood get back this weekend don’t they?’ 

‘Yeah, they do.’ Ross replied. ‘I’m moving back down on Friday.’ 

‘It’ll make things a bit easier.’ Jim said. ‘And Ross is back on the base from Monday.’

‘Really?’ Sellar said. ‘They putting you back in service.’

‘Only for training.’ Ross said. ‘I’ve got another month till my physical and psych, and then they’ll decide what to do with me. But for now they’ve decided I’m fit enough to go to work so I’m back on the range from Monday next week.’

‘Lulworth?’ Sellar asked and Ross nodded. ‘That’s good news.’

‘Harry’s pleased about that one.’ Preston grinned. ‘He’s looking forward to you moving back down.’

‘So am I, actually.’ Ross said. ‘I love Rose but if I stay there any longer I will be too wide to fit in a tank.’ Jim chuckled as he said that.

‘I warned you.’ he said and Ross smiled at him. 

**********

The evening progressed and Ross was really enjoying himself. Collete’s trio of folk musicians and herself played for most of the evening, and the singing got progressively louder and more raucous as the hour got later. He’ taken the precaution of not trying to keep up with the crew, drinking only one to every two of Jim’s and was still in a reasonable state of sobriety when the dancing started. It was quite a spectacle watching Halford and Sellar doing a hornpipe on the table, but the spirit of the thing swept him away and he was laughing just as hard as everyone else.

‘Your girlfriend is fucking nuts.’ he shouted at Preston over the noise and she laughed. Her grey eyes sparkled at him. 

‘I am going to get so fucking lucky tonight.’ she shouted back, looking up at the whirling pair with starry eyes.

‘Jesus Christ, Billie.’ Jim laughed. ‘A little louder please, I don’t think the whole pub heard you.’

‘Fuck off, Hawkins.’ she retorted. ‘And don’t pretend like you don’t have a wild evening planned for you and Captain Poldark and all that shit you bought at the sex fair.’ Ross stopped mid-laugh and stared at Jim, who was going a remarkable shade of red. 

‘Excuse me?’ he asked. ‘Did you just say sex fair?’ 

‘Yup.’ Preston’s smile was completely devil-may-care. ‘And your boy here fucked off for an hour and came back with half the fucking store.’

‘I did not.’ Jim protested. ‘And it’s none of your fucking business anyway.’

‘Hang on.’ Ross was still trying to catch up. He gave Jim an incredulous look. ‘You went to a sex fair and went shopping and didn’t fucking tell me?’

‘I was going to later.’ Jim said, still red. ‘It was going to be a surprise, before someone with a big fucking mouth went and spoiled it.’ He deftly grabbed his beer before Halford could kick it over. Preston ignored his glare and grinned broadly.

‘Sorry.’ she sing-songed. ‘But maybe you should have told him.’

‘Sur-fucking-prise,Billie.’ Jim snapped and Preston and Ross shared a look of astonishment. Jim drained his pint, slammed the empty glass on the table and got up and left the table without a word.

‘Fuck.’ Preston said after he was lost in the crowd. ‘Shit, I didn’t…’

‘It’s okay.’ Ross said, looking at where his boyfriend had been headed. ‘He was acting a bit funny earlier. I’m sure he’s okay. You know Jim, he goes off like a powder keg but then he calms down and it’s like it never happened.’ He got up. ‘I’ll go see if he’s okay.’ He left the table, and went through the crowd until he got to the head and then went in.

Jim was not there. 

Frowning, Ross came out and walked straight into Collette who gave him a bright smile.

‘Hello again.’ she said. ‘I thought maybe you boys had already left when I saw Jim go out the front door.’

‘No. Still here.’ Ross said, trying to sound casual. ‘He went out the front?’ 

‘Yes.’ Collette said. She looked concerned.

‘Thanks.’ Ross said before heading over to the door of the pub and going out. He looked around, and then saw Jim a good few feet past a group of smokers. He went through the group, and down the road to Jim’s side. Jim was leaning against the stone wall of the pub garden, head down. He looked up as Ross approached.

‘Sorry.’ he said. ‘She knows how to push my buttons sometimes. I love her but she also drives me fucking crazy.’

‘Sister’s will do that.’ Ross said. ‘Francis and Verity used to fight like cat and dog but they were always thick as thieves afterwards.’ Jim huffed a laugh and straightened up.

‘I was going to tell you later.’ he said. ‘It really was going to be a surprise.’

‘That’s not what’s bothering me.’ Ross said. ‘You’re acting off, like there’s something going on with you. You were like this in the hotel room when I asked you to put this on.’ His hand went to the medal around his neck. He looked at Jim, and Jim’s face was serious. For some reason, it suddenly made Ross feel very nervous.

‘We need to talk.’ he said, and his voice was just as serious. ‘I’ve been trying to think of a way to bring it up and then Billie basically blurted all that out and now we’re out here…’ He trailed off and sighed. Then he saw Ross’ stricken face. ‘Hey, what’s wrong?’

‘Are you trying to call it off?’ Ross felt like he was going to be sick. Thankfully, Jim started laughing.

‘Christ, no.’ he said and Ross felt the relief wash over him. ‘No, why the fuck would you think that?’

‘Because you threw a strop in there, stormed out here and now you’re saying things like we need to talk.’ he replied. ‘Trust me, if it was the other way around you’d be thinking the same.’ Jim smiled at him.

‘Idiot.’ he said affectionately. He looked past Ross, then took him by the arm and moved them down the pavement until they were safely out of earshot. ‘I don’t want to finish with you, I’m trying to think of a tactful way of asking you if I can tie you up and fuck you.’ Ross was sure that he couldn’t have looked any more surprised if he’d tried. He gaped at Jim, whose expression had changed from one of amusement to one of extreme trepidation at Ross’ reaction. 

‘Okay.’ he said, the word drawn out as he tried to get his head around what Jim had just said. ‘That’s not what I expected.’

‘You should have.’ Jim raise an eyebrow at him. ‘I think we both know what happened that last night before I left started something off. I know we’ve been kind of trying the whole me bossing you around thing for a while, but you went all out of it on me. It scared me a little.’

‘It’s called sub-space.’ Ross found himself saying. He had spoken with Harry about it at length, but hadn’t been sure how to bring it up with Jim, although now there seemed to be no time like the present. ‘It’s what can happen to the submissive partner.’

‘I know that.’ Jim said. ‘I did a fuckload of research. My question is how do you know that?’

‘I know how to use a computer, Jim.’ Ross said, folding his arms. ‘And I spoke to someone.’

‘Really?’ Jim was taken aback. ‘Who?’

‘Not telling.’ Ross said. ‘But it’s someone who does this on a regular basis and he told me what happened to me was normal. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?’

‘Of course.’ Jim said. ‘But it’s not something that we can just jump into.’

‘Oh no?’ Ross grinned. ‘Looks like we just did. And the answer is yes, by the way.’

‘Yes, what?’ Jim asked clearly not thinking. Ross chuckled and pinned him against the wall, kissing him until he felt all the tension go out of him. 

‘Yes, you can tie me up and fuck me.’ he murmured when he pulled back from Jim’s warm mouth. ‘I think I’d like that very much.’

‘Oh.’ Jim said and Ross chuckled again at the sight of his cocky lieutenant at a loss for words for once. ‘Well, that’s good.’ His breathing was a little out of time and Ross couldn’t help leaning in for another kiss, pressing his advantage and licking against Jim’s mouth when he didn’t resist. Jim tensed just a little then relaxed and opened his mouth, letting Ross in and responding. Ross put his hands on Jim’s hips, pushing him into the wall and feeling the building warmth in his belly and a pleasant pull in his groin. Jim’s arms came up around his neck, fingers in Ross’ hair and he brushed his tongue against Ross’. They stood like that for long minutes, just kissing and getting progressively harder. Eventually they moved apart.

‘Fucking hell.’ Jim muttered into Ross’ neck. ‘If this is what happens just by mentioning the topic, we really need to move this talk back to the hotel room.’ Ross nodded, his breathing distinctly more erratic. 

‘Good idea.’ he said, voice pitched low. ‘And you still owe me a fuck against the wall, if I’m not mistaken.’ He thrust against Jim’s groin once and Jim moaned softly, biting his lip to stifle it. 

‘Christ, don’t fucking do that.’ he said, but it was breathy and not nearly as admonishing as it was meant to sound. ‘I’m trying very fucking hard not to come.’ Ross grinned.

‘Now that sounds like a challenge.’ he said and Jim glared at him.

‘Don’t you fucking dare.’ he said, but it was too late. Ross put his hand on him, and Jim inhaled sharply. ‘You bastard. I still have to go in there and say goodbye.’ He tried to push Ross’ hand away, but Ross was too quick for him, using his body to immobilise him against the wall, catching the hand and then getting the other in his grip as well, making Jim keen as he slowly rubbed his cock through his jeans with the other. 

‘I don’t think you’re going to be in any state to go inside.’ he growled in Jim’s ear and smiled as Jim whined at him. ‘I think that you should stay here and wait for me. Then he let Jim go and was rewarded with a sharp backhand to the arm.

‘Fucker.’ he said, but Ross could hear the laughter in his voice. ‘Hurry the fuck up then. Although I don’t think you’re much better.’

‘No.’ Ross admitted. ‘But then they don’t know what I look like when I’m horny as fuck. You, they can probably read like a fucking book.’ He gave Jim a gentle shove against the wall. ‘Stay there Lieutenant, I’ll be right back.’ Then he went back down the street and into the pub.

He found the girls sitting back down again, while Collette and her group packed up. Sellar was nowhere to be seen. Preston looked up at him, her face questioning.

‘Is he still pissed at me?’ she asked. Ross shook his head.

‘He’s fine, but we’re going to go.’ he said and she huffed. Halford gave her a dig in the ribs.

‘It’s your own fault.’ she said. ‘He told us he didn’t want us to say anything and you just ignored him.’ 

‘He’s so bloody oversensitive sometimes.’ Preston muttered. Halford exchanged looks with Ross and grinned. 

‘It’s fine.’ she said. ‘Go.’

‘You back on board tomorrow?’ Ross asked, grabbing his and Jim’s jackets from the chairs they were on. 

‘Yeah, but we’ll see you at the Gun Run.’ Halford said, putting one arm around her sulking girlfriend. Ross leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and then mussed Preston’s hair. She glared at him, and for some reason Ross had the weirdest thought that common traits were not always genetic. 

‘Night.’ he said and then headed over to Collette. She smiled at him and gave him a hug, surprising him with the warmth of it. 

‘Thank you for coming. I can see that the children have fallen out again.’ she said, and Ross looked back at Preston and Halford. 

‘That happens often?’ he asked.

‘All the fucking time.’ Sellar’s voice came from behind Ross and he turned to see him coming from the bar. ‘When they were fourteen they actually used to physically fight with each other. Halford was always in the middle. It’s normal. They’ve just spent too much time in each other’s company. A week from now and they’ll be snickering in corners again.’ He shook Ross’ hand when it was offered. ‘Collette and I are going back to the island tomorrow, if you and Jim want to take the ferry and come for lunch.’

‘Thank you, Mark.’ Ross said. ‘I’ll ask him.’

‘Don’t’ ask, just tell him to bring you.’ Collette said. Ross laughed and left them at the stage and left the pub. Jim had moved to just outside the door. Ross handed him his jacket and Jim shrugged it on and zipped it up.

‘You ready to go?’ Ross asked and he nodded.

‘More than ready.’ he replied.


	4. Talking Loud and Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Talk. But first some Action. *snickers*

The walk back to the ferry was deemed to take too long, so they ended up taking a taxi back to Portsmouth. Once out of the vehicle, they walked down to the hotel through the deserted shopping centre. It was like there was a magnetic pull between them, both of them hardly able to keep their hands off each other. The taxi ride had been torture, with nothing more than a slight press of fingers against fingers between them. But now, with plenty of shadows to hide in, they had no fear in shoving each other against walls, kisses and touches getting each other worked up so quickly it was actually uncomfortable to walk. There was low laughter and panting, and by the time they actually got to the hotel door, they both had to wait outside in the cold for a bit so they could calm down.

Once inside they walked straight past reception, thankful there was no-one on duty and headed straight upstairs, Ross unlocking the door and Jim pulling him in by his jacket after him. Ross was expecting to be shoved onto the bed and jumped on. The first part happened, but then the second didn’t. Instead Jim stood at the foot of the bed and smiled at him. It was a little hesitant and even a little shy. Then he turned to his bag, dug around in it like he had earlier and brought out a book, which he handed to Ross.

Ross took it and looked at it.

‘A beginner’s Guide to BDSM?’ he looked at Jim.

‘Research.’ Jim said, sitting down next to him on the bed. Ross returned the smile, feeling butterflies starting up in his stomach.

‘Is this part of your sex fair shopping?’ he asked and Jim nodded.

‘I didn’t want to start something without checking it out first.’ he said. ‘We’ve kind of done this arse about face which is largely my fault. I should have been more careful with you. Anyway, this,’ and here he nodded at the book in Ross’ hands, ‘has been very illuminating. I’ve learned a lot from it and if we’re going to do this properly, you may want to read it too.’ Ross looked at him, a small smile on his face and Jim frowned. ‘Why are you looking at me like that?’ The small smile broadened and Ross leaned over and kissed him.

‘You.’ he said. ‘Mr By The Book. Literally in this instance.’ He leaned back on the pillows and opened it, thumbing through the pages. He noticed that Jim had been very thorough. There were luminous mini notes stuck to certain sections, notes in the margins and a couple of sections completely crossed out with big red letters saying ‘No’ written across them. Ross looked up at Jim, and saw that he was watching him intently.

‘It’s the really violent stuff, the humiliation.’ Jim said, biting his lower lip. ‘I don’t want to do that to you.’

‘Good.’ Ross said. ‘I don’t want that either. I’m kind of overwhelmed by all this to be perfectly honest. The person I’ve been talking to does some pretty out there stuff, but that really doesn’t appeal to me.’

‘So what do you want?’ Jim asked and Ross shrugged. He continued leafing through the book and then a dog eared page caught his eye. He turned to it, hearing the tiny catch in Jim’s breathing and noticed that it contained no notations or markers. Then when he saw what it was, his eyes widened. It was a picture of a woman, her long black hair plaited into a rope which lay about her shoulders. She was naked and her body was tied in black ropes worked into a series of intricate knots that looked more like adornment than restraint. In that instant it was like something clicked in Ross’ mind.

‘This.’ he said. ‘You like this.’ It wasn’t a question.

‘Yes.’ Jim’s answer was barely a breath. ‘I do.’

‘Would you do this to me?’ Ross looked at him and saw that Jim’s pupils were noticeably dilated. His own voice was rougher than it had been a few moments before and he could feel that his body was definitely starting to take in interest.

‘If you allowed me to.’ Jim replied. ‘But you have to want it as well. I won’t do anything you don’t want.’

‘And if there’s something I want that you don’t?’ Ross asked. He put the book aside and moved closer, one hand going to Jim’s face, tracing the line of his lower lip with his thumb.

‘Then we talk about it and find some common ground.’ Jim said, and his tongue flicked out just enough to wet Ross’ thumb. They were both starting to breathe heavily, the fire from earlier returning. Ross looked straight at him.

‘So how do we do this?’ he asked. ‘How do we find out what you want and what I what.’

‘Checklist.’ Jim replied, and he reached out, hand going to the back of Ross’ neck, pulling him in so they were only inches apart. ‘You do one and we negotiate our way through it until we come up with a list of things you’ll feel comfortable with me doing to you and that you want me to do to you.’

‘We can do that.’ The last word ended on a soft exhale as their mouth met and Ross kept going until Jim went over on his back and then crawled on top of him. Jim’s hands were on his shirt, pulling it free and sliding over his skin, and Ross moaned as he felt Jim drag his nails down his back, then it was up and over his head. He reciprocated, tugging Jim’s shirt up until his chest was exposed and licking at his nipple. Jim arched up against him and the nails dug deeper.

‘There was talk.’ he got out through gritted teeth, ‘About you and a wall.’ Ross hummed around the nipple held gently between his teeth.

‘There was.’ he said, letting go and then licking as softly as a kitten. ‘But it’s going to cost you.’

‘Just what did you have in mind?’ Jim was panting softly, his eyes closed as he responded to the light flicks of tongue.

‘You’ll see.’ Ross sat up straddling him. He started undoing the buttons of Jim’s shirt and Jim opened his eyes to watch him.

‘What are you up to, Poldark?’ he asked, and his dimples flashed.

‘Wall. You. Me.’ Ross was grinning broadly as he spoke. ‘Check page forty-five.’ Jim frowned and reached for the book, turning to the page and Ross watched as his eyes widened. The picture on the page was of a woman being held up against the wall. Her arms were clearly bound behind her and her legs were wrapped around the hips of the man holding her up.

‘Christ.’ he said, and Ross could see he was definitely getting off on the idea. ‘You want to try that? That’s a little ambitious.’

‘I notice you’re not saying no. But only if you’re in it with me.’ he said. ‘Although there isn’t much we could use.’

‘Not exactly.’ Jim was grinning. ‘Get off me and I’ll show you.’ Ross did as he asked and got off, and watched as Jim rolled gracefully off the bed and onto his feet, padding to the bag and retrieving his uniform belt. Ross looked at the navy webbing belt in his hands.

‘I don’t think that counts as regulation use.’ he said.

‘Shut up and take your clothes off.’ Jim said. He approached the bed as Ross scrambled to get his shoes and clothes off. Once he was done, he looked up from where he was sitting at the side of the bed. He took in the sight of Jim standing in front of him, still fully dressed apart from the unbuttoned shirt. His usually immaculate hair was mussed and his eyes were too bright. Ross felt like he could look at him forever like this. ‘Get up.’ Ross stood, feeling a little shaky as the excitement took him.

‘Now what.’ he said. In spite of their physical intimacy he felt a little strange at what they were about to attempt.

‘Turn around.’ Jim said and he did, then heard Jim come towards him until he felt his hand on his lower back. ‘Put your arms behind you.’ Ross did and then Jim got to work. He seemed quite enthusiastic about the whole thing, which made Ross smile and his apprehension start to dissipate. When Jim was done, he flexed and felt that Jim had rather skilfully woven the belt around and through his arms so he couldn’t move.

‘That’s pretty impre…’ and that was as far as Ross got because Jim kicked his feet apart without warning and then was suddenly on his knees behind him with his tongue en-route to somewhere very interesting. ‘Holy fuck!’

‘Shut up, Ross.’ Jim’s partially muffled voice came from the general region of his backside and then Ross went almost cross-eyed as the feel of Jim’s tongue, hot and wet and very skilful, threatened to make him weak in the knees.

‘Oh God.’ he said, rather too loudly caught off guard by how good it felt. It was a combination of the fact that Jim was going at it like only he could and that he was quite drunk which was making it unbelievably messy and consequently incredibly hot. Ross closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sensations and moaned loudly to show his appreciation. Unfortunately it stopped. ’Hey. Why’d you stop?’

‘This angle is ridiculous.’ Jim got up from his knees and then shoved Ross forward. Not having his hands to break his fall, Ross ended up face first and arse up on the bed. He really hadn’t expected being tied up to have this much of an impact on him, but the sudden realisation of the vulnerability of his position combined with the fact that Jim could do anything he liked to him and he would be powerless to stop him combined to make him hard as stone. Then he felt Jim’s hands on his him and a dip in the bed as Jim knelt behind him and then his mouth was back. This time he just kept up the relentless pace and Ross shouted into the bed when he felt Jim’s tongue inside him. He was desperate now and then, unbelievably, Jim pulled back.

‘Hang on.’ he said.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake!’ Ross complained. ‘You can’t keep fucking stopping.’ He tried to look at Jim around his shoulder but his restrained arms made moving difficult. Jim came back with the lube and slapped him on his arse. ‘Bastard.’

‘Keep talking like that Poldark, and I’m going to have to make you shut up.’ Jim emptied lube onto his hand and then ran his fingers over Ross, and Ross bit his lip trying not to whimper. Then Jim’s finger was inside him and pressing down until it hit just the right spot and Ross yelped. ‘Yeah, see. Not so fucking lippy now.’ He kept it going until Ross was pretty sure he was going to pass out.

‘Enough.’ he finally moaned.

‘Are you sure?’ Jim’s voice was bordering on pure evil. He took the one finger out and then replaced it with two and Ross howled into the bed as he went back to his prostate, the steady pressure making him start to shake.

‘Please.’ he said, his voice shaking uncontrollably. ‘Please do it.’

‘Do what?’ Jim didn’t slow down, in fact the fingers only drove harder and Ross had to grit his teeth to keep from coming. ‘I don’t know what you want. You have to be more specific.’

‘Please.’ Ross said again and then next stroke made him collapse face first into the pillow. Jim took his fingers out and hauled him back up by the hips. He leaned down, tongue swiping at the delicate skin of the small of Ross’ back.

‘I love it when you say please.’ he growled. ‘It makes me so fucking hard. Ask me again.’

‘Fuck, Jim.’ Ross was panting hard, and shook his head. ‘Please fuck me.’ He heard the sound of fabric moving and then Jim’s shirt landed on the bed next to him. Then the sound of a zip and Ross shivered in anticipation. Then he felt Jim’s hands on him, pulling him back up and off the bed until he was standing. It was difficult to stay upright, after all his blood was currently collected somewhere else entirely. But Jim steadied him and then came around to stand in front of him. Ross looked into his eyes, seeing the blown pupils and the flushed cheeks. Jim had undone his jeans and they hung on his hips, just enough for his briefs and the very hard cock underneath to be visible. He sat down on the bed and reached for Ross, bringing him forward to stand over him.

‘This is going to be tricky.’ he said, his dimples hovering at the corners of his mouth. ‘Trust you to want to go from zero to sixty first time.’ He got Ross into position over him, then pushed his jeans down further, grabbing the lube and slicking himself up. Ross watched, spellbound at the practiced movement of Jim’s hand on himself, a thing he could never get enough of watching. He looked up at Ross, his blue-green eyes full of excitement. ‘You good to go?’

‘Fuck, yes.’ Ross said and then keened as Jim reached between his legs, fingers sliding in easily.

‘I don’t know.’ he said in mock concern. ’Maybe I need to work you a bit longer.’

‘No.’ Ross moaned. ‘I need your cock now.’ Jim withdrew his fingers, smirking at him.

‘Now who’s the whore?’ he asked and then pulled him forward just enough so he could lick at the thin skin covering Ross’ hipbone, letting his teeth drag gently across the ridge and making Ross shudder. He pulled him even further forward and Ross was now standing over his lap. ‘It you want me, then get on me.’

Ross let Jim guide him down, feeling his cock breach him easily and threw back his head as Jim slid all the way inside him. It was as good as he remembered it from before, but the lack of movement imposed on him and the heat in Jim’s eyes meant he really wasn’t going to last long. He got ready to move but then Jim got him under the knees and just…stood up.

Ross was completely blown away. He knew Jim was strong, but he usually got the upper hand in their play fighting and so this was unexpected. The demonstration of raw power also had a most interesting effect on him, making Ross feel almost faint. He had no choice but to lock his legs around Jim, but that only drove Jim’s cock deeper into him. He fell forward against him as Jim used his forward momentum to get them to the wall, and Ross felt like the air was partially knocked out of them as they hit it.

‘Fuck.’ Jim growled. He hefted Ross into a better position, his hips grinding against him and holding him there. The angle he held Ross at meant that his cock was rubbing directly on Ross’ prostate and he keened loudly, keeping his legs locked to make sure he didn’t fall. ‘Like I said, this is going to be fucking tricky.’ He blew a strand of blond hair out his eyes and looked at Ross. ‘You okay?’ Ross couldn’t answer. Every shift of Jim’s hips brought heat and pleasure in waves and he was so close that even one more indirect movement was going to make him come. He settled for shaking his head and Jim frowned. ‘You want me to stop?’

‘Fuck no.’ Ross panted. ‘But I need a minute. I’m too fucking close.’ He tried to calm his breathing but then he caught the feral look on Jim’s face and knew he was a dead man.

‘How close?’ he asked, and Ross moaned at the sound of it. He could hear how out of control Jim was close to being and it only made everything more intense. ‘This close?’ He thrust up once and Ross cried out, his voice breaking as Jim hit him spot on and the fire raced up his spine. His bound arms hurt behind him and his legs ached but right then he couldn’t have cared less. He panted and keened and whined and then Jim really started moving and Ross screamed his head off, coming so hard it almost hurt.

He expected Jim to stop and let him down, but he didn’t. He kept going, driving Ross beyond the point of no return. It was so indescribably good that there was no way he could have kept quiet, almost howling as Jim drove into him, holding him up and grunting with effort as he fucked into Ross again and again. It felt like he was being drowned in feeling, and it only took a few more minutes and then it was right back up where it had been before. Jim laughed, that light wondrous laughter he used whenever they were fucking and it got this good. But he didn’t stop or slow down.

‘Come on, baby.’ he panted. ‘I want to feel you come again. I know you can.’ He was streaked with sweat and cum and then he hefted Ross again, the muscles in his arms straining and Ross threw back his head, the pleasure so strong he wanted to cry, and then the wave hit him and he came again, just as hard as the first time. This time Jim was right behind him, and he cried out in turn, eyes locked with Ross’ as he came inside him, a burst of heat and wetness. Only then did he slow and finally stop.

Ross let his head fall to Jim’s shoulder, and Jim lifted him one last time, making him whimper at the overstimulation. He eased out as gently as he could, lowering Ross so he could stand. His feet hit the ground, but Ross almost toppled over.

‘Christ.’ he muttered. ‘What the fuck did you just do to me?’ He felt the afterglow hit him and then his knees did give out. Fortunately Jim caught him, and half carried, half dragged back to the bed. He got Ross down and then fell over onto the bed next to him. When he turned to Ross, he noticed that’s Jim’s smile was brilliant. It was also very smug.

‘Oh fuck off.’ Ross muttered. He couldn’t stop his own stupid smile from plastering itself all over his face, however.

‘I don’t think so.’ Jim’s voice was as smug as his face. ‘Go on, tell me someone else has made you come twice on the trot before.’ 

‘You insufferable bastard.’ Ross replied, but it lacked any real animosity. ‘Don’t think you’re going to be making a habit of that.’ He snuggled down into the bed and stretched as best he could with his bound arms, completely sated. ‘And how the fuck did you hold me up like that?’ 

‘Motivation.’ Jim laughed. 

**************

‘Right, here.’ Ross waved the checklist over his shoulder and felt Jim take it from him. Then he shoved the book off the bed (he’d been using it to press on) and fell back down onto the bed, still feeling gloriously fuzzy from the two orgasms from earlier. He was on his stomach facing the end of the bed. Jim was behind him, one of Ross’ feet flat against his stomach as he rubbed it with one hand. The other was draped across one muscular thigh. 

They’d not even managed to shower afterwards, doing a rough clean up with a towel dampened with warm water. Then Jim had undone the belt and rubbed the feeling back into Ross' arms before they’d collapsed on the bed. That had been when Ross had started asking questions and it had resulted in the production of the much vaunted checklist that Jim had downloaded and printed that morning. 

‘Okay, you’ve marked a hell of a lot of bondage here.’ Jim’s voice was languid.

‘I rather thought that was the point.’ Ross yawned, prodding Jim’s leg with his free foot. There was a moment’s silence, then a snort of laughter.

‘Funny.’ Jim said. ‘You think you’re bloody hilarious, don’t you.’

‘I take it you got to the cock worship bit.’ Ross couldn’t help snickering. He hadn’t been able to resist writing ‘mine or yours’. 

‘Tosser.’ Jim pressed on a particular spot and Ross moaned happily. ‘We should put foot fetish on here. Oh, no wait here it is right under...’ He fell silent. ‘Fucking hell, Ross. Are you sure about that?’’

‘I believe I did say that I may be amenable.’ Ross said. ‘Put it under ‘further research required’.’

‘What about the one above it?’ Jim asked. ‘You’ve put yes for that one.’

‘If it makes you uncomfortable, we can leave it out.’ Ross said. He twisted and looked at Jim. ‘This whole comfort thing works both ways.’

‘No.’ Jim swallowed noisily. ‘We can try it.’ He went back to the list. 

‘To be fair, we’ve pretty much done most of the shit that’s on there.’ Ross said. He turned back and lay down again.

‘You also wrote ha ha next to forced homosexuality.’ Jim was chuckling now. ‘And fuck no next to hot oil on genitals.’ He snickered and Ross could feel his body bouncing under his foot.

‘Fuck no indeed.’ he replied. Then Jim started laughing in earnest. ‘Ah you’re there.’

‘Oh come on.’ Jim was giggling and it was one of the most adorable things Ross had ever heard. He loved Jim’s giggle, so different to his other laugh. ‘Human puppy dog is you all over.’

‘I believe I wrote shut the fuck up for that one, so shut the fuck up.’ Ross prodded Jim’s leg again. ‘So?’

‘So.’ Jim put the list down and paid attention to the foot in his hand again and Ross made a loud ‘oof’ noise as he hit just the right spot. ‘I think we can work with this. But we need rules. And safewords. And I need to practise first.’

‘All right.’ Ross mumbled into the bed. ‘When you’re ready, babe.’ He missed Jim smiling at the endearment.

‘Well that’s new.’ he said.


End file.
